The Love Between Them
by Ayane M
Summary: a story for Xylinia. 'tis a lime between older Rin and Sesshoumaru. there was supposed to be a pic, but it suddenly poofed... so disregard Kurama's comment in the disclaimer.


Ayane: It is finished! Yay!

Hiei: Another pervy story, Onna?

Ayane: Teehee. ::giggles:: Hiei-dono said "pervy"…

Hiei::sweatdrops::

Kurama: Lady Ayane does not own Inuyasha, or the picture below.

Ayane: Dedicated to Xylinia!

* * *

**The Love Between Them**

He constantly tried to assure himself he was only watching her to assure she was safe. Being her guardian, he had to ensure her safety.

...What a lie...

Ever since he had accidently seen her naked when she was seventeen, Sesshoumaru had been obsessed. Rin was all he thought about now.

Sighing, the demon lord tore his eyes from the window. One year ago, the incident had occured. Rin was now eighteen. Did that make it legal for him and her to--?

"Argh! He cut his thoughts off and punched a hole in the wall. The red that had filled his eyes slowly faded as he caught his breath.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru...?" someone squeaked from the doorway.

Recognizing the voice immediately, Seshhoumaru refused to turn around. "...Rin... go..." he ordered weakly.

"But, Lord Sesshoumaru, you may have hurt yourself! I won't leave!"

Looking over his shoulder into her eyes, he wondered when she had become so defiant. When had she grown such a strong will?

"Now sit down!" she instructed. Again with the orders...

However, the proud demon lord obeyed. The entire time she examined his hand, he avoided her gaze.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why'd you hit the wall?" she asked slowly. Despite the fact she tried to hide it, he could tell she was trying not to giggle.

"I became... frustrated..." he muttered, not quite sure why he told her that.

"...Oh... Well, you're not hurt, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she smiled and took his hand, pulling at him. "C'mon! Master Jaken is being mean to me! Come step on him for me, okay? I'm sure that will make you happier."

No matter what happened, she remained so innocent... So pure...

It drove him almost mad.

"I am not up to it, Rin." Being stronger than she, he remained sitting firmly, as she tugged persistently on his arm. "Let go."

Pouting, Rin obeyed. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you've stopped being fun. You're boring. You weren't like this a year or so ago!"

Oh, right. She had never found out he had seen her naked. The sun had been setting, and they had been facing the West, so she never saw his shadow. Quickly hiding, he had been unable to tear his gaze from her body, as she began twirling around in the water and quietly singing to herslef.

"Things have changed, Rin." Frowning, he wondered why he had not noticed earlier that she was growing up. Then it hit him all at once. Every month, she would avoid him for up to a week before suddenly reappearing at the dinner table or outside in the garden. He had taken many human maids in the past, because they had begun bleeding from their lower halves. Of course, he would kill them right afterwards.

Oh, Rin was a tricky one. She had made one fatal mistake, however. The smell of her blood was faint but there.

"Rin, why don't you just stay here with me for a bit," he ordered more than asked. Gesturing for her to sit on his bed, he stood and walked over to the window to stare out.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I really wish you would just tell me what's wrong. You never seem to want to talk to me anymore. It... makes me sad..."

"I made you sad?..."

Tears began filling her eyes and spilling out, as she furiously wiped them away. "I-I worry about you, Lord S-Sesshoumaru!"

"Rin..." Forgetting himself, he went to her side and held her close to his chest, like he used to do when she was younger and woke up crying. "You should not worry yourself over me... Silly Rin..."

A choked giggle left her throat, and she held tight to him. "I'm not silly."

After a few moments of debate within himself, he gently lifted her chin. Cautiously, he wiped away her tears. "Crying does not suit you..." His lips slowly met hers as he searched her eyes.

Yes, the great Sesshoumaru was afraid of rejection from her. While it was true she was a human, she was the only woman he had ever truly had feelings for.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." Rin breathed as Sesshoumaru removed his lips from hers. A slight blush stained her cheeks, but her hands had found their way into his hair, and her fingers tangled themselves in the silver locks. A smile stretched across her face. "You can smell my blood, can't you?" The smile was a nervous one.

"So it was no mistake. You are bleeding." A small look of concern crossed his features.

Though she tried not to, she giggled at him. "It's nothing bad, Lord Sesshoumaru. Miss Maizuki said it happens to human girls. It's just something I have to put up with." Hesitantly, she stroked his cheek and gently traced the purple stripes.

"...Of course..." His eyes slid shut as she continued stroking his cheek, and he leaned into her hand. Hey, he was still a dog demon: it felt good to him.

Maybe too good.

Neither of them knew when Sesshoumaru had found his way over her, his upper-half supported by his arms. When realization hit them, he went to get up, but Rin held onto his clothes. Mildly confused, he stared down at her.

"Don't leave, Lord Sesshoumaru...?" she said in a begging and whispering tone. "Please, Lord Sesshoumaru... I need you to hold me... I miss you..."

The look he gave her was filled with confusion. A sigh left his lips, and he situated himself beside her, pulling her close to his body.

For a while, they said nothing. Rin shut her eyes and began humming softly. Sesshoumaru became lost in his thoughts of her. The young woman he now held in his arms had matured a lot since he had saved her about 11 years ago. She was so different now and had become so precious to him. A nagging at the back of his mind began; his conscience yelled at him to tell her about that day. Why could he not squash the annoying voice?

"Rin," he began reluctantly, "we need to... talk."

Smiling, she cuddled closer to him. "What is it, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

_I need you_, he thought, watching her. "Rin, I... I do not know what to say... where to begin..."

With her warm, hazel eyes, she looked up at him and smiled. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you can tell me any thing, you know. No matter what, I'll still love you."

Guilt found its way into his mind, and he avoided her gaze, instead looking at the wall behind her. "I believe you will hate me for this." No matter how much he attempted to convince himself otherwise, he knew Rin was able to hate. The thought frightened him. What if she grew to hate him as time went on?

A frown now in place of a smile, Rin studied Sesshoumaru. What could he have done that was so completely awful that she could hate him? There was no way; she loved him too much. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his. "I could never hate you." _I love you too much_, she thought but did not add.

"Rin..." Her warm breath had touched his lips as she spoke. "I... watched you bathe... a year ago," he admitted.

Face now beet-red, Rin blinked. "O-oh... I see now... Uhm..."

"It was an accident. It only happened once," he assured her. "I just felt that you should know why I have been acting so strange."

A giggle left her lips. "Why didn't you tell me before? It's... okay..." There was an awkward silence between the pair. "...What did you think?" she finally whispered. A deep blush stained her cheeks.

Not expecting this question from her, he had to pause to collect his thoughts. "Look, Rin," he began after a bit, "you should not be asking me that."

"Why?" she whispered, brushing her nose against his own. "I want to know if you liked it or not, Lord Sesshoumaru." Becoming more adventurous by the second, she brushed her top lip against his lower lip as gently as if be accident.

Clenching his teeth tightly together, he nudged her onto her back and sat on his knees above her in a straddling position. His body trembled slightly as he took her wrists in his hands and held them above her head. "Yes, Rin, I liked it..." he replied huskily. "I cannot stop thinking about it. I have gone near crazy." As he spoke, his face had lowered to her neck. Slowly, he licked it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." she murmured, her voice trembling ever-so-slightly. Since he was not holding very tightly to her wrists, she slid her arms down a bit and laced her fingers through his. "Lord Sesshoumaru... I love you..." she whispered.

As she spoke, he gently raked his teeth along her neck. His mouth found its way back up her neck and jawline before settling gently on her lips. His thumb gently stroked her cheek while his other hand found its way down to her obi which he quickly untied. Crush? Definitly. Infatuation? More than likely. But love? Lust he understood... but he knew his feelings for her were stronger than all the lust and infatuation in the world.

Was it love?

"It's okay." Her voice was quiet and understanding; he had told her of his family before. Gently, she kissed his lips again. _I'm happy... just being with you like this, Lord Sesshoumaru..._ she thought. A gasp left her lips as her obi was ripped off, and her kimono was yanked open. As he began kissing down her body, her breathing became uneven. "Lord... Seshhou... maru..." she whispered. Tightly, she clutched the sheets underneath her, her eyes hazily following the top of his head as he went further down. "Oh... my lord..."

A small smirk made its way across his moving lips. "I take it you are enjoying this, Rin?" he asked nonchalantly.

As she looked down at him, she gave him a little, affirmative purr.

Surprised but nonetheless excited by this noise, he came back up and pressed his lips hard against hers. He reached down and gently stroked her womanhood through her thin panties. The gasp this gained from her was his opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth and claim every crevice as his. When that was finished, their tongues tangled for a moment before she pushed against him, needing air. While she caught her breath, he bagan removing his own clothing so he was only down to his pants, (A/N: Poofy!) on his knees above her.

Biting her lip, Rin cautiously reached out to touch his abdomen. As she raised her eyes to meet his, she began tracing his muscles shyly.

"Rin," he began, trying to sound stern but not really working, "don't tease me."

A small smile lit on her face and, sitting up, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her tongue suddenly darted out and gently licked his chest. Next, her hands trailed down and toyed with the top of his pants, taunting him considerably.

"You mean like this?" she whispered, staring innocently up at him.

He pressed her back down to the bed and kissed her again. Gods, why could he not stop kissing her? His hands found their way to her chest, and he gently massaged her breasts, smirking at the small sounds she made that entered his mouth. Involuntarily, his hips rocked against hers, the friction of the contact causing Rin to gasp then moan. He separated their lips reluctantly and pulled down her panties.

"I cna do more than that, dear Rin," he murmured, gently stroking her damp womanhood. "Would you like me to do more?"

Finding herself unable to speak, she nodded, and her fingers found his long hair once more. He chuckled, and she swore she could have orgasmed just by the sound.

"You're talking a lot," she whispered finally.

He smirked. "And I take it you are not? ...You are the one who talked me into this, after all." His middle finger found its way inside of her, and he began gently pulling in and out of her. "Not that I would ever say no..."

"Ngh... L-Lord Sesshoumaru...!" she whimpered, her hips rocking up to meet his hand. She tugged slightly at his hair. "Fo-forgive me, my lord...!?"

"I do not think I shall... I very much enjoy 'punishing' you, dear Rin..."

_If this is punishment, bring on the pleasure!_ she thought, blushing immediately.

"...It seems you have stopped bleeding... This is good. The sheets would get dirty enough." He smirked when her blush deepened.

"M-my lord...? Unh! ...Could y-you take ...me?" she breather, her head falling back slightly.

"Mmm... of course..." He removed his finger and roughly kissed her neck. He sat back on his knees, gently tracing the inside of her thighs.

Almost immediately, she got the hint and reached for his pants. She dragged her down, her nails scratching lightly at his skin. They were at his knees - as far as they would go for now - when she paused and looked shyly from his erection to his face and back again.

"Rin... don't..." he whispered, not doing anything to stop her.

A devilish smile alit on her face. "But... Lord Sesshoumaru... what punishment have you received for that incident a year ago?"

"You... everyday... torturing me with your body... This is my reward for waiting so long..." He forced her onto her back and gently nibbled on her neck. His erection began pushing into her...

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru! Youkai nearing the castle! The taiyoukai of the Southern Lands!" Jaken's shrill (and annoying!) voice cried from the other side of the door.

"Go!" Sesshoumaru yelled at the door.

"But, my lord--!"

"Go!" There was a pause in which Jaken scrambled away. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked down at Rin. "...I must deal with this. Wait here. I shall return, and we may pick up where we left off." He smirked at her blush and took her lips in his in a fiery kiss.

As they kissed, she untangled her fingers from his hair and stroked his cheek. "I'll wait, my lord..." she breathed when their lips parted.

He dressed and left, planning on giving that damned taiyoukai a piece of his mind...

And Rin a piece of his flesh later...

-------END!!!-------

* * *

**Sunday, September 16th, 2007. 9:59 PM**

Ayane: ...Gomenasai, Xylinia... It's crappy, isn't it? Please forgive and don't get all StormRaven on me!? It's my first SesshoRin - not to mention my first ever _lime_! T-T It sucks, I know...

Hiei: ...::shakes head:: Pervert...

Ayane: ...WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HERE?! These stories aren't even about you!

Hiei: ...::blinks::

Ayane::sweatdrops::

Kurama: Review, please::completely oblivious::


End file.
